Alive?
by Chrisy Whitlock
Summary: What if Esme's son had relived when the doctors promised him dead. And what if he had a twin sister and Esme forgot about her during her transformation. Now it's 2010 and they are still alive. My first FanFic so please tell if you like or not . *on process of being re-written*
1. Chapter 1

What if Esme's son had relived when the doctors promised him dead. And what if he had a twin sister and Esme forgot about her during her transformation. Now it's 2010 and they are still alive. My first FanFic so please tell if you like or not .

Chapter 1: Elizabeth POV

I was taking a walk with my twin brother William; it was our birthday and were going to the cemetery. We were turning 15and were orphans, our mother died after the doctors promised William died and I was going to because we had lung infections. So she jumped off a cliff and our father, never heard anything about him just that his name was Charles and our mothers name was Esme. Now William and I live in an orphanage with other children and our caretaker Suzan. William and I were leaving the orphanage next year because we are going to college.

"Lizzy?" my bother asked using my childhood nickname.

"Sorry Willy", I responded using his nickname which I still use.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"Nothing" I answered, I was a bad liar according to William, but he didn't notice maybe he did but didn't say anything. I've always wanted to know about our mother, I like to think William and I look like her. I don't want to think about my father, Charles, mom left for a reason and I wanted to know that reason. All I have of my mother is her heart-shaped which I dare not to open because it was hers and my small heart-shaped locket around my neck and reads inside 'To Elizabeth my loving daughter, Love you forever, your mom Esme'. A tear escaped my eye, William noticed and hugged me. William looked at his bracelet that said the same.

And there it was her tombstone, William and I always come here, even if we never remembered her. And then we saw him. He had bright blond hair, slim but had muscle and piercing red eyes.

"Hi my name is Antonio or Antony as Americans will say it."

"Hello Mister Antony", William said while reaching for a proper handshake. I on the other hand stood quietly behind my brother, although we were twins he was taller than me, he had caramel hair and would grow to his shoulders with little rings on the end. He was slim but had muscles too all the baseball he plays. I was average height and was skinny for my age, I had dirty blond hair the greenest eyes like William and had a heart shaped face as I was told. I breathed rapidly and was shaking with fear. Something about Antony maybe his eyes that scared me.

Then all of a sudden, he grabbed William hand and pinned him to the ground and bit his neck. It was the scariest thing I have witnessed in my life. But then he turned to me did the same and I was screaming in pain. William was on the ground in pain, and Anthony still on biting my neck but William pushed him off of me but the pain was worse if it's possible. William laid on the ground again.

Anthony quickly got up and left us there, maybe to die. William was on the floor not breathing. Then it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: William POV

I pushed that bastard of my little sister. He left in the blink of an eye, literally. I had a gut felling he might return, I was reaching to check on Elizabeth but I blocked out before I could finally. Reach her.

………………………………….3 Hours Later……………………………………..

I woke up and noticed it was dark but I could still see. Then my throat started to burn and it was raining I could think of one thing, my little sister, Elizabeth, I lost my mom, which I never knew and my so called father was never around. Elizabeth was the closest thing I had to family.

I saw Elizabeth, lying on the ground lifeless. I couldn't hear her breath or didn't get a pulse, it scared the shit out of me, I thought my worst fear came true. But then suddenly her eyes began to open. Her eyes were like that monster Anthony blood red. The thought of that bastard made me fill with anger.

Elizabeth gasped as she saw me, like she had seen a ghost.

"Lizzy? What happened?" I asked using her nickname which I love to use.

"Get away" she screamed I was shocked.

Then I notice in a puddle next to us my eyes they were the same. "Lizzy its ok I'm here" I said as I held her in arms. She looked in the puddle as well and gaped at what she saw.

"William what happened? And why does my throat burn like fire?" She asked like I knew the answer.

But then we heard voices and could hear heart, the hearts of the people we loved and who helped raise us. Some part of me wanted to go after them but I couldn't. Suddenly, Lizzy lost control and pinned her best friend Amber to the ground and bit her but sucked the life out of her not like what Anthony did to us. It happened so quickly that I couldn't stop it what done is done. That when I noticed a group of dear they smelt delicious and I charged after them, after about three I was full. Lizzy just watched as I feasted.

"William what happened to your eyes" she asked as soon as she saw my face.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"I men there gold not red any more."

I stared at the puddle again she was right.

"Maybe it was the animal blood and yours are the same because you had human."

We knew we couldn't go back to the orphanage, but we had to, to collect our positions.

We hurried home and packed our cloths and treasures and left thought the window before anyone noticed. But we heard people coming and we hind in the bushes. Lizzy knew what it was it was Amber's body being taken back to Suzan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: William POV

Lizzy buried her face into my shoulder and began to dry sober. When the people left Lizzy and I ran for it. We went really fast like Anthony did when I got him off Lizzy. I cringed at the memory, but I wiped it away I didn't want Lizzy to see me like this. We didn't know where we were going but we knew it had to be far away from here.

We finally said our last good-bye to our beloved mother and Lizzy was sad I could see it in her eyes.

"Lizzy we have to go."

"Ok" I could feel the hurt in those two letters that came from her mouth. Even if Lizzy was small she was tuff like the guys and hung around them a lot. I had to admit it was hard to say Farwell to my mom, even if I never knew her, I still love like Lizzy.

Elizabeth POV:

I wanted to cry but I couldn't and I couldn't I killed my best friend and now I am forced to leave my mom and friend for their safety.

"Lizzy we have to go." Willy told me. It hurt to leave and how could he be so calm. He was always calm and gentle with everything and everyone, and I was proud to call him my big brother even if he was only older by a minute.

"Ok" I had finally had the guts to say.

We ran and by the time I knew it we were at the Canadian border. It was the middle of the night so we easily made it though. And we were going to travel the world to look for more of our kind but hopefully not any like Anthony.

After a while I thought about it and came to a conclusion. VAMPIRES. The thought wouldn't leave my head. That's until William asked.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just wondering what we are."

"Any conclusions?"

"Only one but it sounds weird."

"Let's hear it"

"Vampires"

"Excuse me?"

"That's what I think, vampires."

"Your right that was weird but it sound like what this might be." he said gesturing towered himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Narrators POV

The two traveled the world, looking for others of their kind. Now 72 years later they met others of their kind but didn't stay because they hunted different, like humans, and William and Elizabeth didn't like that way of life.

A lot has changed in the years with the twins. William found out he had a gift as well as Elizabeth, William can shape-shift into anything thought of. And Elizabeth is a sponge, so now she has over 500 different powers. And due to all the shape-shifting their appearances have change a bit.

William front hair is reaching his eyes and the rest is resting on shoulders. And Lizzy has bangs and has her dirty blond hair down to her thighs and still has the rings at the bottom.

It was their birthday again; they went to the cemetery again but had not been there since their transformation.

William POV: 

'_Wow I can't believe we are here again'_ I thought to myself. I could hear Lizzy dry sobbing, she always did. Then she sat near our tomb stone, mines, her and of course our mother's. I don't know if Lizzy ever thought this but what it must have been too be her, to have a husband, twins, and become a teacher, then have it all taken away, for some reason.

"Willy?" Lizzy asked as she padded a stop next to her at our mom's grave. She was finally going to give mom back her locket.

"Go ahead, if you really want to." I responded.

"I want to, it just I wanted to meet our mom and we never had the chance."

"I know." Was all I could say. I couldn't help but chuckle at our graves, mines and Lizzy's.

She put the locket on the ground. And I swear I saw a tear escape. But that's when I smelt it, the smell of anther vampire, two to be more exact. I guess Lizzy smelt it to because she stood up and looked up at me worriedly. And that when I saw them the beautiful couple. I believe they heard us because they were shocked at what they heard.

Lizzy (Elizabeth) POV:

I stared at my brother but no attention. "Willy?" I asked with fear of loses our mom possession.

"Go ahead, if you really want to." William said.

"I want to, it just I wanted to meet our mom and we never had the chance."

"I know." Was that all he could say? I noticed he stiffened.

That's when I smelt it, the smell of anther vampire, two to be more exact. That was why William was so stiff. We quickly stood up as they walked out the trees, they were beautiful I guess they were married on the count of their hands linked together and they both had rings on their left hand with the same strange symbol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Still Lizzy's POV**

I wasn't scared like with Anthony, they were different. Their eyes were golden like ours. They looked happy, it was sweet. Then William, being the gentleman he is, walked over and reached for the males hand and shock it.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves, I am William and that is my twin sister Elizabeth. We hadn't known the territory had been claimed, but we will be leaving soon, so no harm." The woman looked hurt when she heard our names, and the male was suspicious why we were at this particular grave. (Esme's grave)

The male put his arm around the lady and said, "Rest assures we did not claim the territory, and we are simply visiting, by the way I'm Carlisle and this lovely wife, Esme." The name took me and William by surprise. We looked at each other; it sees they notice because the male named Carlisle spook once more, "Is there something wrong?" he was starting to sound like a lot like William.

Carlisle POV:

The young man came over to me and my darling wife Esme, reaching for a hand to shake and answered, "Allow me to introduce ourselves, I am William and that is my twin sister Elizabeth. We hadn't known the territory had been claimed, but we will be leaving soon, so no harm." Esme face was drained as she heard the name William; I wish I could stop the pain from the memories of her little boy. I couldn't be though even if that was her child Esme only had a boy let alone twins, though Elizabeth and William did resemble Esme. I put my arm around Esme trying to comfort her.

"Rest assures we did not claim the territory, we are simply visiting, and by the way I'm Carlisle and this lovely wife, Esme."

Their faces looked as drained as Esme's when they heard her name. But I wanted to know, just simply curious, "Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing, it's just our mother's name was Esme and that was why we were visiting. But we must leave now, so Farwell."Elizabeth finally spoke.

And with that they left, Esme stood shocked next to me, Esme quickly stood looking at the grave the grave were William and Elizabeth were at. And to my attention it was Esme's and her sides of it were theirs they read William and Elizabeth Evenson. Esme was at her grave and found the little heart-shaped locket, I notice she was wearing the day I met her when she was 16. She stood there shocked. And I went after their scents I quickly found them talking quiet loud but not arguing. I hid behind the tree next to me.

"Lizzy will you please claim down."

"William it's her, it's her!" She said bouncing and practically dancing it reminded me of Alice when gets a hold on my credit cards.

"Lizzy it could be her, we don't know for sure." Then she stopped that must have really hurt her.

They both sniffed the air something was wrong, I didn't smell anything.

"Carlisle?" they said in unison. It was me, wow that was really Emmett like; I have to stop hanging around with him.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear, I was meaning to talk to you both."

"About?"

**Review Please!**

**Review if you want to know what happens**

**Or to give suggestions**

**And if you like it or not. **


	6. Chapter 6

Previously:

"Carlisle?" they said in unison. It was me, wow that was really Emmett like; I have to stop hanging around with him.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear, I was meaning to talk to you both."

"About?"

Chapter 6: **Still Carlisle POV**

'How did I come out with this?' "Well if all this is true, I would like to make sure I will take tests, DNA, if that is what you would like?"

That's when Elizabeth stated to turn to joy again, she a lot like Esme when she was 16. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

"Dr. Cullen you have a patient, she fell out of a tree and thinks it might be broken." Nurse Amanda called.

"Thank you I will be there right away."I said as I grabbed the file from her hand. It read 'Esme Platt, 16, fell out of tree.'

"Hello I'm Doctor Cullen and I will be treating you today" I said as I walked into the room and to my surprise was stroked by an angel.

**Flashback end**

"Carlisle?"William, Elizabeth and to my surprise Esme said in unison.

"Sorry I was daydreaming, if it's possible." William chuckled while Elizabeth and Esme had to giggle, I hadn't released they laughed the same way but I wasn't the only one to notice, by the way I saw it William did to.

**William POV:**

I couldn't help but chuckle when Carlisle spoke, Lizzy and my mo-Esme giggled like little girls that had overhead a secret. Their laugh was the same, that's when hope came to me, Esme could be Lizzy's and mine mother. It not that might s well kill Lizzy.

"Well we would love to invite you to our house to take the test it will only take about ten minutes." Carlisle finally said.

I opened my mouth to speak but Lizzy beat me to it.

"We would love to."

Then we fallowed them to their home and it was a mansion but as soon as we entered we smelt the scent of seven other vampires and one strange one that smelled like a wet dog. But ne was else was there. Carlisle took our DNA and went to his office for the results while Esme gave us a tour and explained about their _family _they adopted six of the vampires, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella. And explained how the seventh scent was the daughter of Edward and Bella, Renesmee, she was a hybrid. And how the dog smell was Jacob a werewolf, and also Renesmee's soul mate.

She was so sweet, kind, and loving.

That's when Carlisle came down the stairwell with a smile and said, "The test came out positive" Esm- mom was filled with joy as well as Lizzy.

**Esme POV:**

I can't believe it my children didn't die they lived and I was a real mother. I was filled with joy and I quickly hugged them both and then Elizabeth froze like Alice when she was having a vision, but there was only one person to have the same power, right?

"William?"I finally asked

"Don't worry about it mom it's her gift, like I can shape-sift into anything, she can clone any other vampire's gift and use it whenever she many choose." The words mom filled me with life but then he asked, "How many of them have powers because it never took that long?"

"Six" Carlisle said

Then Elizabeth finally unfreeze and spoke, "Wow Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can sense and control emotion, Bella is a metal shield, Emmett has is strong even for a vampire and little Renesmee can project her memories into someone else's mind!"

I felt a smile on my face; Carlisle put his arm around me.

"Oh and by the way they will all shortly arrive in 3…2…1." Elizabeth spoke again. That when the door opened.

**Review **

**If you want to know what the rest of the Cullen's**

**Will say**

**Click the botton**

**II**

**II**

**IIII**

**II**

**I**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: I DON'T own twilight or any of the charaters**

**Chapter 7:**

**Still Esme POV:**

What would the other say? But by the looks on their faces they already knew. Alice must have had a vision and had told everyone. That's why no one was home and 'needed' to go hunting. Alice was jumping up and down, and quickly stepped outside the crowd and went to hug my babies William and Elizabeth. Then I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw how happy Jasper due to all the joy in the family.

**Elizabeth POV:**

I can't believe it I finally met my mom and I couldn't help but smile when I met my new family. William and I were always alone never had a concerned parent or a dumb sibling that asked the most retarded questions and did the weirdest things for no apparent reason. But after I heard Emmett's mind I felt we finally got I a dumb sibling. I heard Edward chuckle he obviously read my mind, but I quickly put on my mental shield. I wouldn't want anyone in my mind that's where my privet thoughts are at.

**William POV:**

I noticed that Edward chuckled at my sister, what she was thinking that made him laugh. She probably read someone's mind and felt 'we' had finally got our dumb sibling as she would say it. I felt it must have been Emmett for some reason he had a pink Barbie shirt on. I would ask mom about that later.

"William your right about what she thought and I'll tell you later what's up with it." Edward answered my thoughts.

Then little Renesmee can running to Lizzy and I and gave us a hug. (In my story Nessie ages at human rate)

"Lizzy?" Edward asked

"That's what I call my sister."

"Why Eddie boy you got a problem with it?" Emmett stated

"Not at all just asking" Edward said right after Emmett spoke.

"That's what I thought, I like William, we gonna be home dog my brotha!" Emmett said with excitement.

He walked over to me put his hand out I was going to shack it but he grabbed it and brought me close to him then patted my back.

I was really freaked out as well as the rest of the family except Mom and Lizzy they were giggle again.

I think Lizzy and I will fit in quiet easily.

The rest of the night Lizzy and I explained our story. But that's when Alice came downstairs with two old papers I noticed them any day they were the papers that proved I went I the way to champions in baseball and the other was to prove she was national champion in gymnastics in the old days. (I don't know if that was true in the 1930's so if not I'm making it up) last time I checked Lizzy still held the world record to the youngest person to perform the 'double Arabian'. (I don't if that is a real trick but I saw it on Make it or Break it). Something told me this family was not that normal.

"You got that right William." Lizzy and Edward said in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Lizzy's POV**

Omigod were those papers what I thought they were?

No they couldn't be right I thought we had them in our suit cases. But of what Edward told me about everyone though thought I could come to the conclusion that Alice went though mine's and William's bag. I quickly ran to Alice and took the papers out of her hands but Alice dodged it and ran over to Emmett and a big grin came to his face and I had to read his thoughts.

Emmett: 'oh this is going to be fun my new little brother would be on my team next time we play and then Carlisle will never win again, yay'

"You guys play baseball?"I just had to ask I was curious

"Yes, I thought the children how to play after all it is the American past time, and by the looks of it William is quiet the player." Carlisle answered

I swear if William could blush he would because he hated being modest.

Just then Emmett looked at the other paper and quickly ran to the computer.

Emmett: I cannot believe this I have to see it with my own eyes!!

I followed him as well as the rest of the family and he went to Google and searched my name, 'Elizabeth Emily Platt'

And of course the first article said 'youngest person to land a double Arabian gone missing with twin brother but pronounced due to amount of blood found at the scene at the cemetery.'

Emmett: no way!?

Rosalie: that's ruff leaving your life like that and why was they there?

Carlisle: Poor kids they were probably visiting Esme's grave and ended up being attached by one of our kind.

Esme: My poor babies!

Nessie: everyone looks worried I wish I knew why daddy hasn't thought me how to read yet but as soon as I know I will be able to understand why my family is like this.

Bella, Jasper: Omigod

Alice: why didn't I see this coming?

Edward: I'm so sorry Elizabeth"

"Ouch!" Edward slapped Emmett for showing our past

Mom came up and hugged me and William for the first time in a long time I felt wanted I mean like I belonged somewhere with William. I sent everyone a calm wave and it worked. I saw Nessie yawn and I looked at the clock it was 11:00 no wonder she still little and needs her sleep.

I was tired too and asked "Can I go to bed?"

"Ya me to?" William asked

Everyone looked at us like we were crazy that is everyone except mom and Carlisle. The just nodded and told us to follow while Edward and Bella took Nessie to their cottage.

Boy was I beat, in one day I found out my mom was alive and now have a family.

Mom and Carlisle lead us to an empty room and it had two coats inside.

"Sorry but you will have to have this room until we're finished with yours" Carlisle said

"We will try to finish fast sweethearts"

"its ok thank you very much Mom and Carlisle this means a lot." I said along with William.

They said good night and William and I shape sifted to our selves just a year before our transformation so we were still human.

**Esme POV:**

My poor babies!

This is my fault if I would have never jumped I could have seen my babies grow up and they would have never been transformed.

I was broke from my thoughts when I heard Elizabeth and William talk.

"Can I go to bed?"

"Ya me to?" William asked

The whole family looked at my babies as if they were crazy but I understood because they could just easily shape sift to any age before their transformation and they could act like normal humans. **(Sorry but Elizabeth and William can shape sift into anything and so they shape sift to themselves just to an earlier age so they can live normal.)**

Carlisle and I lead my babies to the spare room and promised we will finish their room soon but they said it was ok and thanked us. As soon as I heard I their heart beats I smiled they were a beautiful sound.

Carlisle put and arm around me and whispered into my ear"Your children remind me of someone I love that is kind, gentle, and very loving."

"I wonder who that is." He chuckled and went down stairs to explain to the rest of the family what happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously: **Carlisle put and arm around me and whispered into my ear "Your children remind me of someone I love that is kind, gentle, and very loving."

"I wonder who that is." He chuckled and went down stairs to explain to the rest of the family what happened.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Esme POV:**

Carlisle walks me down stairs to explain what happen.

Carlisle and I walked down the stairs to see six pairs of golden eyes. Then we were folded with questions.

Bella: are they hybrids too?

Emmett: if not how can they sleep?

Rosalie: Can they act like normal humans?

Jasper: can they eat human food?

Edward: Jasper can you control yourself?

Alice: Of course he can the last time he lost it was at Bella's 18th birthday party.

Bella: Well don't I feel special. said in sarcasum

Carlisle: children calm down

They kept talking among themselves

Carlisle: Children!

Carlisle practically never yelled out but my babies were still asleep if not I would have probably lost it. But at least the children were quiet now.

Edward: thanks, Esme. in the same tone bella used

Carlisle: Esme would you care to explain or shall I?

**Carlisle POV**

"No thats alright you can explain." Esme responded

Carlisle: well Elizabeth and William can shape sift into anything and so they shape sift to themselves just to an earlier age so they can live normal.

The children were taken by surprise by the look on their faces. But Emmett soon broke the silence.

Then the clock struck twelve and of course Emmett starts to say, "Happy new day, everyone!" Emmett is certainly a special piece of work.

"That he is Carlisle, that he is" Edward replied to my thoughts and I laughed. Esme and I headed to our room like we usually do on our sleepless nights and talk but I got lost in my thoughts, now today was June 19, 2010 and its Saturday so I don't work at the hospital today, which means I get to spend more time with Esme and hopefully now Elizabeth and William. What if they won't like me? What if they don't fit in with the rest of the family as easily as the rest of the children have? A whole bunch of what if's were in my mind, until Esme got my attention by standing by the bedroom window and because of the sunrise her skin was sparkling, but there was a sad expression on her beautiful face. I walk over to her and put my arm around her and ask.

"What's bothering you sweetheart?"

"Nothing, it's just , what if they don't forgive me?" what does she mean?

"Do you mean William and Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I am their mother and I was never there"

"But that wasn't you're fault, and you can't blame you're self"

She turned around and smiled, "what would I do without you, Carlisle?"

"I don't know maybe go to the volturi to kill yourself like Edward almost did?"

Edward spoke up, "that was one time and on my defense I thought Bella was dead!"

I turned back to Esme and tuned Edward out, Esme stated, "I don't think I would, you're not that important to me" I stood there shocked.

"Carlisle I'm kidding, I forget you take everything so literally" I relaxed.

By the time I knew it, it was already 8:00 am the next day. And I heard Emmett yell, "Yay, were playing baseball tomorrow! I call William!"

"So I guess there will be a storm tomorrow?"I asked Esme

She laughed. "What am I called for?" William asked

"Finally a guy who can dress themselves decently!" Alice Exclaimed. Esme and I laughed and headed downstairs.

**Alice POV:**

"Finally a guy who can dress themselves decently!" I Exclaimed.I heard Esme and Carlisle laugh.

"But Lizzy why do you dress like that? You dress like a guy!"i said again

"Well i grew up and hung around alot of them so thats why and these kind of cloths are much more comfy."

"Thank you finally someone told alice staright." Bella almost yelled.

"How rude." i said (A?N.. One of my favorite lines from Full House.)

"Very original Alice, full house right?" Lizzy and William said at the same time

"do you guys do that alot? cause it sounds cool"Emmett asked

"Sometimes but not on purpose." at the same time again.

"Well we can just play Bella barbie again but rename it and now it's Lizzy barbie!" Rose and i exclaimed at the same time.

"you killed it right there Rose and Alice, just leave it to the twins!" Emmett said

"But if they do play Lizzy barbie i suggest you run for it." Bella told Lizzy

"What's all this about?" Esme said as her and Carlisle came down the stairs.

the room fill with 'nothins' and 'what are you talking abouts?'

"whos hungry?" esme asked

"i am , iam " nessie exclaimed

"y not" the twins shurgged

"that is kind of starting to get annoying." i said

"Pay up William," Lizzy said to him

"Fine , Alice you coun't say that in like 10 more minutes i could have won." he handed her a fifty

"were did you guys get money?"

"inhairedence." they said together

"What inhairedence?"

"Well explain later."

"Whats for breakfeast mom?" they said as they went to the kitchen

* * *

**i know its been a while since i last updated but i had no time i was studing and busy but please review i want to know what you think**

**Studying for state testing can b a killer...Review cause i have at least two chapters on my computers ready to be added on.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**William POV:**

After I ate I was going to clean up but mom beat me too it.

"No honey, I'll get it and no butt's"

"bu-"I was about to protest but mom gave me that same death glare Lizzy would give me when I didn't do her homework. So I did the smart thing and left them to the living room where I saw Emmett, Jazz, and Edward.

"Hey you guys want to see something funny?"

They grinned like little five year olds that got what they wanted for Christmas. I grabbed one of the rubber bands around my wrist and grabbed a piece of paper and used the rubber band as a sling shot and hit Lizzy. And she yelled out in the pain (cause she was eating meaning she turned human). She turned around and gave me that death glare again and got out of her seat and slowly walked back towards me. I could hear the guys laughing in the background. And this is where I run. "Bye". And I zoomed out of there.

**Lizzy POV:**

He was smart to run.

"If you'll excuse us." As I started running after William.

"William C. Platt get back here now and take it like the man you _think_ you are."

"If the choice get turned again or face you , I'll take getting turned again please." He's smart I thought that was the best option.

"Fine have it your way." I thought quickly before her could move and used my power to transport, to transport myself behind where he was hiding.

"Hey Willy what are you hiding from?"

He jumped ten feet in the air.

"What you did was wrong William." I stated

"I know I shouldn't have done that to you."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I thought you wouldn't hurt me with the family around."

"But you are sadly mistaken." (A/N Lizzy can be mean even if she is younger than William.)

I used my power of pain that I observed from my best friend Jane and William's face went from terrified to the pain I was giving him.

"What do you say?"

"Sorry, uncle, uncle!" (A/N LOL)

"Good we're even." With that I stopped the pain and I helped William up.

"Thank you."

"You met Jane?" The rest of the family appeared.

"Met her she's Lizzy's BFF." William said calmly like he always talks.

"Like Alec's is William's uh what do you call it again?"

"Alec' my B.F.A.M."

"What?" The family asked

"His Brother From Another Mother. Corny isn't it?"

"Don't dish on our abbreviation, Lizzy?"

"You guys like the witch twins? How they're evil?" Emmett exclaimed.

"No they're not you just really have to get to know them that's all." I said.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you meet them, you know what they are part of, right?" Carlisle said

"Yeah their part of the Volturi, with uncle Aro, Marcus, Calius. Uncle Aro wanted us to stay but he understood we had to leave due to our diet choice."

"Uncle? Wow you guys are weird, first the witch twins then uncle Aro? WTF!"

"Well if you must know be for we found you guys the volturi was like our second family."

Alice and Lizzy have a vision.

Lizzy jumps up and down and Alice is worried.

"they're coming." Edward stated

"Who?" Emmett, Bella, and Nessie asked.

"Aro and the rest of his followers." Edward said again.

Carlisle turned to Alice.

"When?"

"Later this evening."

**Review to see what happens next with the Volturis' visit.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Alec's POV:**

"Aro why are we visiting the Cullens Again? I thought we had everything handled?"

"Yes but I've been informed that they have two new covern members." Aro Confessed.

"And what if the covern becomes too big?"

"Alec, you're an idiot, if they have great gifts they can become a stronger covern than us." Jane said rudely

"But who will go against us especially against you, they can't be that dumb too, can they?" I answered in the same tone. But my mind went to my B.F.A.M. and his beautiful sister Lizzy. She was amazing but I don't know if she felt that way back and besides it's a slim chance that I'll see her again.

"Thinking about them again?" Jane asked, she missed them too but she doesn't show it. And she knew my feelings and so did Aro but no one else.

That's when I was hit with a familiar sent. Everyone else forgot it but I could never even if I tried. It was Lizzy's, lavender, honey, and lilies. I ran faster at least a mile ahead of everyone and heard Jane and Aro laugh, they smelt it and Demitri howl, did he know? , if so I'm going to kill Jane.

I stood there in front of all the Cullens. And was tackled in a hug by Lizzy, she smelled wonderful. Edward smiled. 'Please don't say anything I thought' towards him, Lizzy wouldn't read my mind or Jane she respected people's privacy.

"Great to see you too." I said with a smile. **(A/N So Sweet!)** I let go of her and got a smile from the oldest female of the covern, Carlisle's mate, name isn't hitting me, Esme, I think. And William walked up to me and we did our secret handshake **(It's a secret sorry****) **"B.F.A.M" we said.

"Aro, Marcus, Calius" Carlisle stated bowing his head.

"Carlisle my good friend" Aro said and shook Carlisle's hand.

"What seems to problems for your visit" Carlisle spoke again.

"Nothing we heard news of your covern extension"

"Oh yes, Well William and Elizabeth, are Esme's children"

"What? How?" Jane and I asked shocked

"Yeah, we'll explain" Lizzy said pulling Jane and mine's hand into the forest with William following.

**Esme POV:**

I could see in Alec's eyes that he had feelings for Lizzy. I looked back to see Edward laugh in Alec's direction and then nod back, I wonder what Alec thought? I watched as Lizzy and William left with Jane and Alec.

"So what a wonderful family reunion" Aro said as Carlisle put his arm around me.

"But how?" Demitri asked.

"Demitri, you should know, when a guy and a girl have you know that sometimes can turn into a baby" Emmett said sounding smart. Rosalie smacked him up side his head.

"Ow, Rosie!" Emmett cried.

"When Esme was human she had the twin…" Carlisle began but Aro interrupted

"But why would she kill herself, if she had children?" His words hurt me.

"Well when they were babies they were sick and the doctors promised them dead but after Esme jumped they were able to relieve the twins, and the 15 years later they were attacked and bitten by our kind." Carlisle finished while holding my hand. Jane and William came back walking smiling. Where's Lizzy and Alec?

"William, where's your sister?" Carlisle asked before I could. Everyone looked towards them.

"Lizzy went hunting and Alec wanted to 'accompany' her" William said with air quotes on accompany. Aro, Jane and Demitri laughed. They all knew something.

"Oh, and Aro, Alec asked if we could stay longer than planned" Jane stated.

"Not up to me" Aro said as he put himself together and looking towards Carlisle and me.

"It's fine with me" I said before thinking but I wanted to find out what they knew and I didn't. Carlisle looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Mommy can we go home, I'm hungry" Renesmee wined and I looked at Carlisle's watch and it was 7:30 p.m. And with that we left to the house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At the house~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When we arrived we noticed the scent of our friends the Denali Covern. As we approached them they went into a protective pose.

Carlisle looks over to Edward and Alice, they put a lost face, they probably didn't see them coming.

Carlisle- Eleazar its fine, they came to see because they heard about our covern extension.

Tanya- Your covern extended again?

Carmen- Tanya

Tanya- sorry

Emmett- Did you guys tell anyone at all?

Then we hear a smack

Emmett- "Ow, Rose"!

Carlisle- As I was saying our covern extended due to Esme's Children.

Eleazar- Pardon me, Esme's children?

Is it that hard to believe that my kids survived and then were transformed?, I thought. I heard Edward fight back a laugh.

Then Carlisle told the whole story again and then asked

Carlisle- but Eleazar, not to be rude but why are you hear?

But before Eleazar can explain the wolf pack arrives.

**(a/n I'm going to try in a wolves POV)**

**Seth's POV:**

Jake, Leah, me and the rest of the pack were on border duty when we got the scent of multiple new vampires in the area.

Sam- Jake take Seth, Leah, Quil, and Jared and go sneak by the left and I'll take the rest by the right side.

Jacob- on it, come on guys

Leah- excuse me?

Jacob- all right come one guys and Leah

Leah- much better. She said before shape shifting

I shape shift and we head in to the forest. The scent of 21 vampires hit me, was there going to be another war. As Sam said we entered from the left and saw the 21 vampires talking. I didn't even notice Jake going into a bush, shifting back and went to stand by Nessie. Then my eyes landed on the most beautiful creature ever, I thought I would never see her again. Last time I saw her I thought I imprinted but now I know I did.

**AHHHH, who did Seth imprint on? REVIEW to find out.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Alec POV:

**(This is before Seth imprints and when Lizzy, William, Jane, and Alec sorry if it's confusing)**

I was still lost about how they were her kids. I was trying to do the math in my head about how would work but I was distracted by Lizzy pulling my hand and heading to the woods. We stopped in a clearing and both Lizzy and William told us what happened after they left Italy.

William: Well now that everything's out in the open we should go back

Jane: yes we should your mommy is probably worried sick, Jane said teasing them as a joke

Lizzy: you guys can go ahead I'm in the mood for a grizzly bear

Alec: I go with you; you know make sure you don't get hurt

Lizzy: ok come on

And Lizzy ran, I followed but before I did I saw William and Jane start to laugh. They both knew too, did everyone?

I saw Lizzy take down a grizzly and even for our kind she looked graceful. I guess she saw me staring because she smiled at me. Such a beautiful smile on a perfect face and person. Snap out of it Alec, pull yourself together.

Lizzy: Alec? Are you alright? You don't seem yourself

Alec: yeah I'm fine just a bit distracted

We ended up walking to the edge of the woods **(you know where Edward told Bella everything about his world, like in the movie)**

Lizzy: distracted? By what?

I might as well try to tell her how I feel, what can I lose, we're leaving soon any way

Alec: by a couple of things

Lizzy: like, I knew she wanted to know what was on my mind and her curiosity was dying to know.

Alec: you really want to know

Lizzy: yes please tell me or else ill find out on my own if it's a secret you know I can keep it

She smiled again and held my hand trying to get it out of me

Lizzy: you would trust me with a secret right

She looked a little hurt when I didn't answer

Alec: I course I do Liz

Lizzy: then what is it

Alec: fine the truth is that I kind of like you

Lizzy: me?

She pointed to herself as if the thought of that was impossible

Alec: yes is it hard to believe

Lizzy: well yeah, I've never been the girly girl type and im as pretty as some of the girls in the world

Her head was down, I never really knew Liz didn't have that confidence she tried to show to everyone else

Alec: it doesn't matter to me, and if you ask me Liz you 100 times better than any of the other girls

She smiles and me when I put my hand on her cheek, Liz puts up hard exterior walls to keep people out. She doesn't trust you straight away, which can be good considering what happened to her as a child, it took me a while for her to open up to me and Jane.

She hugs me and I don't I would ever be happier than her being in my arms and I kiss her forehead.

She looks up at me and I hear what I would never hear from her.

Lizzy: I like you too Alec, for awhile too but I couldn't tell you

I held her in my arms leaning against one of the trees for who knows how long. Enjoying the feeling of her in my arms when I noticed she fell asleep in my arms. I couldn't bare to wake her up she looked to peaceful so I just watched her.

Carlisle POV:

I noticed Esme was getting nervous about Lizzy still not getting here and she wasn't the only one I was too. We had just finished getting everyone settled in, we had a lot of guests first the Denali clan and now Volturi it was a full house. Now my love and I were away from everyone in our room, she was staring out the window probably searching for Lizzy and Alec. I knew she didn't wanted want to lose her children again.

Esme: She's been gone for awhile Carlisle; do you think she's hurt?

Carlisle: I'm sure she's fine love, I'm sure Lizzy can protect herself if anything happens and if it did Alice would have seen it.

Esme: I guess your right

Carlisle: would it make you feel better if I went looking for her?

Esme: yeah it would but you don't have to

Carlisle: I want to because it'll calm your mind

Esme: alright, thank you

Carlisle: it's no trouble love I'll be back

I left the house though the back door so I wouldn't be questioned, but I was stopped when Aro appeared.

Aro: so I guess you're looking for Elizabeth? Sulpicia is sending me to look for Alec; she's worried that he's gotten himself into trouble

Carlisle: yeah Esme's worried about losing Lizzy again.

Aro: she wouldn't lose he, Elizabeth has been looking for Esme her whole life

That was when Aro and I caught Alec's and Lizzy's scent. We ended up near a few cliffs and Alec had a sleeping Lizzy in his arms and a smile on his face. You could tell he had feeling for Lizzy and I'm guessing Aro knew that too. But it seemed that Alec still hadn't noticed us.

When Alec noticed us his eyes went wide like he was caught doing something wrong. Aro and I finally walked over to them. I woke Lizzy up and she had the same expression as Alec.

When we got Lizzy and Alec home they both were quiet which for Lizzy seems out of character. Aro and I both knew that they were hiding their feelings for each other, from everyone else. I wonder how long that'll last considering with everyone in this house.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry for not writing, I could use a boat load of excuses but I don't wan to bore you. All I have to say is that I will rewrite this story, I've grown as a writer and as a person since I've last written this so I hope someone will continue to read this.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The rewritten version of this story is now up, check my profile ****fort the new link, and as a side now, for the people who are still following this story you have no idea how happy am that your still with me and that you like this story enough to still be here. :)**


End file.
